The Last Remnant
by wolves-rain-chick
Summary: Hellboy always expected to be an only child, a trip to the City of the Dead changes all that when Professor Broom takes Jack under his wing. Will Hellboy be able to handle the pressures of no longer being the center of his father's world. As the world plunges into chaos, can Hellboy set aside his jealous for the sake of humanity? RATED M FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND GORE. NOT A SLASH!


**AN: Hey everyone, this is a re-vamp of my Hellboy story! I haven't written in awhile so be patient with me. I don't own anything by the creator of Hellboy or the story line, I only own my character and misc. characters that will crop up in my story. ENJOY!**

**Professor Broom's POV**

I have been on many adventures so far in my life, and I hope to be on many more in search of the occult and the paranormal. So far, my greatest adventure has been raising my son, Hellboy. Yes, I have seen the deepest parts of Atlantis and traversed the City of the dead, but none of that can compare to raising a half demon son. Like all children, it is a learning experience that I personally didn't think I would ever have the pleasure of doing. But I wouldn't change it for the world, and don't regret it for a second.

When I first established the BPRD (Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense). I never imagined the journey I would end up making, and the people who would make that journey with me. Now, when I say people, I mean quasi-humans with special abilities that make them perfect for the Bureau. I, on the other hand, was a creature of information with no abilities whatsoever. But here I am rambling again, our story begins in the year: 1950. Six years after I found Hellboy and stopped the Nazi's from taking over the world.

**Location: Hamunaptra, City of the Dead**

My team and I, with Hellboy at my side, waited for sunrise to reveal the ancient city. It was rumored that a tribe made their home here, as far as why, I wasn't sure and was eager and determined to find out. The guides behind me shifted nervously when the sun began to rise, the camels lowed and it was already beginning to get warm. I could hear Hellboy impatiently chewing on the gum in his mouth, he didn't think I knew about his cigar habit, but I saved that lecture for another time. I averted my attention back to the city, and mounted my camel when the mirage began to shimmer. This tribe did a really splendid camouflage job if I do say so myself. The rest of the team mounted minus Hellboy, due to him mainly crushing the last camel he tried to unsuccessfully mount. He made our way to the city, waiting for something to ambush us or waylay us, these escapades usually weren't easy so I suspected the worst.

Hellboy got their first and said gruffly "Dad, you should let me go in first…it could be booby trapped."

I nodded my head and replied "Just be careful, I hardly have any information about this city."

He snorted " Who needs info when you have ammo."

I shook my head, and watched as Hellboy cautiously made his way into the entrance of this vast, crumbling city. The locals told me that the pharaoh's and their treasure was buried here, but none who searched for the city came back alive. That immediately peaked my interest, along with more rumors of a man who did come back alive, but was sent to the asylum due to his mad ravings of "large, jackal- like creatures" guarding the treasure. Hellboy came back out and waved us in, signaling that so far, it was safe. I dismounted my camel, and turned to notice that the guides hesitated to follow me, and two agents into the city.

Jamul, the youngest guide, said quickly "Professor, this place is cursed… this is the farthest that we go. May Allah be with you."

I didn't blame them for their superstition, and watched as the rode away quickly back towards Cairo. The agents quickly fanned out, guns in hand while I made my way to a worn down obelisk with an impression of Anubis (God of the Afterlife). Hieroglyphics made it clear that this place was indeed cursed, and outsiders weren't allowed within the walls of the city. I looked about and noticed multiple statues of the god loomed about the place, and suspected that the crazed man was indeed right about the jackal-like creatures that protected the place. But, where were they and why hadn't they attacked us yet? Just as I said that, I felt like I was being watched… I looked about the shadows, and attempted to shake off the goose bumps that afflicted me.

I followed Hellboy into the catacombs, and noticed all the torches were lit along the walls, strange… someone must've been through here recently. I grabbed one of the torches and descended further and further into the dark abyss. The only noise we heard was the random dripping of water, and the skittering noise of some unknown creature. We were nor alone, making the agents behind us hold their guns close. The musky smell permeated the air, making it difficult to breath the air.

Hellboy commented "If anyone asks me what death tastes like, I can honestly tell them it tastes like this."

Agent Ramirez commented sourly "Thank you Hellboy, I suddenly lost my appetite."

Hellboy interjected "Hey, come on now, it was a joke Ramirez. I just can't believe you had an appetite to begin with coming in here."

Ramirez failed to reply as we finally reached a solid, stone door decorated with engravings that I didn't hardly recognize. I gave a frustrated sigh and concentrated on translating the markings when I saw Hellboy pull back his stone arm, ready to strike at the door.

I hissed at him "Hellboy, there is no need to destroy something like this, it'll only take me a minute to translate!"

He turned to me and replied "And in that minute we could be attacked by something, then you'll never have that chance…I won't risk it."

He punched the door as hard as he could, it crumbled easily but made too much noise for my liking.

Agent Jones said nervously "So much for the element of surprise…"

We slipped through what was left of the door, and a large chamber was revealed on the other side. It was vast, and seemed to go on for days. Towering pillars loomed above our heads and surrounded us with an inky darkness that brought along more goose bumps. Torches dotted the chamber, and more Anubis statues lined the walls. The engravings and impressions on the walls glittered, and revealed thousands of years of lost history, making my mind move a hundred miles a minute.

Before we moved any further, a booming voice echoed "Outsiders are not allowed within the sacred walls of Anubis. I warn you to leave, now!"

Jones gulped "I think we should do as he says, before we become ancient history. I just don't like the idea of being eaten or worse…mummified."

The voice sounded again " I will not warn you again fleshlings. Be gone!"

We all looked forward, and a golden throne sat upon a flight of stairs. On it, a large, jackal- like creature adorned with nothing but a Lyon cloth, a few gold earrings, a rather large scythe, and a mouth full of glittering, razor sharp teeth. He got up, and descended the stairs swiftly while raising the scythe in a threatening manner. Hellboy aimed his gun, and shot at the creature only for it to swing the blade and block the bullet. The agents repeated the move, only for it to be blocked again.

I tried to document the creature in my head, studying his features more closely. He looked young, about Hellboy's age, but it was hard to determine. He was muscular, and had a peculiar tattoo under his golden eye: Two red dots followed by a triangle that followed the curved of his eye. The other eye which was a milky blue, supported a pink scar. He had a full head of hair that flowed to his shoulders and held some braids and beads, his bangs would swing in his face once in awhile as he swung at Hellboy.

The jackal roared in frustration as Hellboy dodged his swings, and he finally resorted to charging at me, eyes blazing and mouth foaming. I ended by documenting quickly and made for one of the statues. I looked behind me as I ran, and noticed he wasn't there! I looked forward and saw him charge out of the shadows. I squeaked in surprise and made a detour towards his throne. My legs and arms pumped, the air threatening to burst out of me when I heard a howl of utter pain. I skidded to a halt and noticed the jackal on the ground, bleeding profusely out of his chest. Hellboy stood over him with his gun pointed to the creature's head.

I shouted at Hellboy "Don't! He's had enough!"

I ran over and knelt beside the boy, hoping and praying that Hellboy hadn't killed one of the few remnants left of this temple…

**AN: Subscribe and comment please! Let me know what you think! ****J**


End file.
